


chasing cars

by doctoorwho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/F, Martha Jones - Freeform, Mentions of Mickey Smith, Softober, domestic!13, domestic!thasmin, grace o'brien - Freeform, it includes a bit of a surprise, married, married!thasmin, seems dramatic but its actually soft, soft, thasmin, thasmin!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoorwho/pseuds/doctoorwho
Summary: [thasmin au]It was a well planned out day, until Yaz gets into a little accident and needs to be brought to the hospital. Journey (The Doctor) sits by her side the whole time. As soon as she wakes up and sees her wife's face, Yaz forgets all about the pain and can't help but smile a little, giving her some good news at the same time.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	chasing cars

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic "the doctor" is called "journey", which means "a traveler or adventurer" and it has an english/latin origin. it seemed like a good one ;

It was a regular cloudy day in Sheffield, not much to it. Yaz and Journey were going around the kitchen in their usual morning routine, trying to get the breakfast done. It was a busy day ahead. As by miracle, Journey had been able to get a couple days off work so they could finally paint the remaining bedroom, which she had promised Yaz they would’ve done about 2 months ago. But Yaz knew her wife better, more than that, she knew her work kept her from going through with such promises, which is why she wasn’t even upset it took them this long to come around to perform such task. This assuming, of course, she wouldn’t be suddenly called in for some emergency.

“You sure they don’t need you at the hospital today, babe?”. Yaz asked while placing two plates of toast on the table, while Journey was finishing up with the tea.

“I told them I was off today. There are plenty of other doctors they can call.”. Yaz lift an eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

“None of them as good as you though.”, at these words her wife’s cheeks turned slightly pink. Journey was indeed one of the best doctors in the country and for sure the best one in Sheffield. She had had numerous offers to transfer to London, to work at better and bigger hospitals, but she had always refused. Big cities weren’t for her, maybe in other times, but she had come to settle and be quite happy with her life, with the life she and Yasmin had created together.

Not five minutes had passed, Journey was entertained with some kids show on the telly. Yaz suddenly got up, reaching for her coat and purse.

“Right. I’m gonna go down to the store and get the rest of the paint and supplies.”

“You barely even touched your breakfast! Yasmin, you need to eat. Doctors’ orders.”. Journey said in a firm yet, jokingly tone.

“I just don’t really feel like toast anymore, it’s so… dry.”

“You’re gonna get something sweet on the way again, aren’t ya?”

“You know me way too well. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go? I’d be more than happy too.”

“The last time you went you ended up being late for 3 hours cause you got distracted in a toy shop.”

Journey frowned at this, but merely because she knew her wife was right. Her wife was _always_ right.

“Just put the newspapers on the floor so we don’t make a big mess and ruin the carpet in the process, will ya?”

“'Course, no problem. I can do that.”

Yaz gave a little grin. It was hard to believe sometimes that her wife, probably the most clumsy, awkward and always as enthusiastic as a child on a Christmas morning person she had ever met, was known to the outside world as the brilliant doctor. That pleased her though. Knowing that she and she alone knew the true personality behind the most capable medical hands in the country, and most of all, that she knew those hands and their way of working probably better than anyone else.

She made her way around the table to give her wife a kiss before leaving.

“One hour.”

“Can we get some yellow paint as well? I’ve got a new idea.”

"Course, you do. I’ll make sure I won't forget. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

After getting a small piece of cake from the bakery just outside their flat, Yaz headed to the supply store. It was only a few streets away and she could use with a walk, her doctor had actually recommended it that she’d stay active.

As expected, on her way she walked by the so famous toy store, where her wife had gotten lost a few weeks ago. Yaz stopped for a couple of minutes just to have a quick look. Right inside, a shop worker was doing a demonstration of a brand-new toy. A small blue police box that would light up and make a funny noise whenever a button was pressed. Yaz looked at it and for some reason thought that her wife would actually enjoy that, even if it was just for the sound it made, so she decided to buy it.

A few minutes later, the supply shop was just on the other side of the street now. Maybe it was the mild rain that had just started a few seconds before, maybe it was because the road had gotten all slippery, maybe the driver was distracted by the phone or looking the other way, maybe it was really just a misfortune of wrong place at the wrong time. The fact is, when Yaz was crossing the street, she did not see the car that was heading in her direction all of a sudden. And when she did notice it, she couldn’t get out of the way in time, no reaction. The car hit her. And everything just turned dark.

* * *

Journey had just finished putting down all the newspaper sheets on the bedroom floor and was now happily making yet another cup of tea, while singing along to one of her wife’s favourite songs that she could never recall the name of. She was going over their list of all the things they would need to buy during the next few months, as well as all the family members and friends they still needed to talk to. She was making her way to their bedroom to change into some old clothes that would be more appropriate for a room painting activity, when she heard the phone ring. With a loud sigh, she ran back into the kitchen, nearly tripping and spilling all of her tea, so not to miss the call. It was one of her colleagues from work.

“I told you it was my day off so this better be important.”

“Doctor, I’m sorry. It’s Yaz… there’s been an accident.”

“What do you mean an accident?”

“I don’t know the details. I just saw her arrive in an ambulance, something about a car hit. I tried to get more information, but they won’t tell me anything.”

“Stay with her. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Doctor, I’m so sorry.”

She couldn’t listen to the rest. She hung up the phone and sat on the nearest chair. It felt like all her strength had suddenly left her body, like a part of her was being ripped right open. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t get up. It was like gravity was pushing her nowhere but down, in direction to the centre of the planet itself. _No_ , she thought _. I need to get to Yaz, I need to see her_. Gathering all the forces she had inside of her, she got up and left the flat. Yasmin the only thought in her head. _She needs to be ok._

* * *

The car ride never felt longer than on that moment, when she just wanted to get there faster. It felt like the universe was conspiring against her. She had to stop at every traffic light, there was people in every crossroad and an accident on the way, which made her take a longer route. It was taking all her restraint not to scream or just get out and make the rest of the way on foot.

After what felt like hours, Journey finally made it to the hospital. She could only feel grateful she always had a special spot with her name on it where she’d park her car, because by the look of it, it seemed like a busy day at the medical facility.

She marched through the doors, using her privileges to access the corridors where family members weren’t usually allowed, unless accompanied by a doctor.

It only took her a few seconds to spot the colleague that had called in earlier. Without losing any other second and without hesitating, she ran to her.

“Where is she? What happened?”

She was clearly in distress. When the other doctor spoke, her voice was clear, calm and soft. She was a junior doctor, one of Journey’s best students and she actually considered the young woman a friend.

“She’s ok. It was a small accident. A car hit her when she was crossing the road, but it wasn’t going very fast. She’s got a broken arm, we reckon she used it as a shield, as well as a small cut on her head, but that’s it.”

“What about…”

“It’s fine. They’re _both_ fine.”

That was the first time since the phone call that Journey felt like she could breathe again. She started crying, but it was all tears of relief knowing her wife and their baby were going to be just fine.

“I know you don’t like hugs, but it seems like you could use one right now.”

Journey just laughed and let herself be held by the younger woman. She didn’t really like hugs, apart of course, from Yaz’s. But right now, given the circumstances, she was finding this particular hug quite warming.

“Can I see her now, please?”

“She’s right inside. She’s still asleep but should wake up in an hour or so. Her file is in there, in case you wanna have a look. She is gonna have to stay overnight though, just as a precaution.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m staying over with them as well.”

“Wouldn’t try to stop you even if I could. My husband is coming around in a bit. Do you need him to get you anything? A change of clothes for overnight or maybe some food?”

“I have some clothes in my locker. But I could use with some food. Would that be okay? And maybe some tea?”

“Of course, Doctor. I’ll see you later. Page if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Martha.”

* * *

Journey went into the room. There was a nurse next to Yaz’s bed, checking her vitals, making sure that everything was within normal. Yaz was sleeping, she had a large plaster on her arm and a small bandage on her forehead but other than that she seemed perfectly well, peaceful even.

She had a look at her wife’s files, checking her x-ray’s and exams to make sure the other doctors didn’t miss anything important. Everything seemed to be in order, they’d done a good job.

“Hiya love.”

“Oh. Hi Grace. Sorry.”

“That’s alright. It was a big scare, but she’s going to be fine.”

Journey gave a little smile, making her way around the bed. She placed a tender kiss on Yaz’s forehead, then on her lips until finally she sat down just holding her hand. She was a doctor, she was used to seeing people in hospital beds and in much worst states than this, but being sat there in that moment, looking at the love of her life in one of those beds, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed and even scared. A knot started forming in her throat once more.

“I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Sorry?”

“The baby?”

“Oh! Yeah, we were planning on telling everyone in a couple of weeks. We wanted to finish painting the room first, get everything settled…”

“I understand. I’m happy for you two. You are going to be excellent parents.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll leave you two alone. Her things are there, everything she had with her before the accident. I’ll come back to check on her in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you, Grace.”

* * *

Journey didn’t know how long it been. She didn’t leave Yaz’s side for one second, her eyes constantly on her and the machines around, to make sure she was ok, and that nothing went off. Her hand was still holding her wife's, constantly rubbing the back of it with her thumb. The other one was busy with a cup of tea that Martha’s husband, Mickey, had brought earlier.

She felt her fingers being suddenly squeezed. She looked up and was met by her favourite brown eyes in the whole universe, surprisingly accompanied by a small smile.

“Hey you.”

“Yaz, you’re awake!”

She put down the cup and could hardly help herself, she got up and went straight to her wife’s mouth, placing gentle kisses all over her.

“I’m happy to see you too.”, Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at her wife’s affections, especially because they were being so clumsy and rapid it became almost ticklish.

Journey sat back down. Her eyes were starting to water once more, it was like she had no control over her emotions today.

"Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?"

"No pain, well, maybe just a little. But nothing serious."

Journey's eyes were filled with concern.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I was crossing the street. There was a car. I woke up here. The baby…”

“The baby’s fine. You’re both just fine.”

“Babe don’t cry. Please.”

Journey didn’t even realise the tears that were suddenly going down her cheeks. She wasn’t the one to believe in miracles, but this one right here, she could definitely consider it to be such a thing. All the weight that had earlier felt like it was pushing her down, was quickly gone. Relief filled her entire body.

“I could’ve lost you. Both of you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if that happ…”

“Shh shh shh. It’s ok.”

Yaz’s grip on her wife’s hand was tighter now, reassuring. She moved their hands and placed them on top of her stomach, where the baby was.

“Me and the little guy are just fine.”

“I know but… Wait… Did you say ‘guy’?!”

“Yeah… it’s a boy!”

“A boy…” she said almost in a whisper. “Our little boy.”

“Our little boy.”

They just stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, just feeling Yaz’s belly underneath their intertwined hands. It was still too early to feel any movement from the baby but knowing there was a human being growing right there, a human being that would be theirs and that they would love so much, was more than enough.

“I still didn’t get the paint.”

“That’s not important now.”

“I got you something else though. It’s in my bag. Can you get it?”

She went over to the chair where Yaz’s things had been put. She brought them back next to her and had a look inside until she came across a small box covered in a rainbow wrapping paper. She unpacked and opened it. It contained a blue police box.

“There's a button there somewhere. Press it.”

Yaz encouraged. Journey did as she was told and when she pushed the little button, the small box lighted up and made a wheezing and groaning sound. Journey let out a laugh and the biggest smile of the past few hours. Yaz could see the child in her slowly returning.

“Does that mean you like it then?”

“Oh, Yasmin. Course I do! This is brilliant! I reckon our little boy is gonna love it too.”

“If he’s anything like you, he definitely will.”

Journey placed the toy on the side table next to them. It had been quite the day. Her emotions were finally settling into a calming pace as well as her heart. Her wife was well. Their baby was well. She had to keep repeating that to herself in her head.

“You seem a little tired, babe.”

Yaz reached out to cup her wife’s cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. Journey took that same hand in hers once more, kissing her knuckles.

“Well, it has been quite the day hasn’t it?”

“Come here. Lie next to me. Try to get some sleep.”

Yaz scoot over a bit and without answering Journey simply climbed on top of the bed next to her. She placed her head on her wife’s shoulder, as careful as she could so not to hurt her, while Yaz was happily placing soft kisses on the top of her head.

She was rubbing her wife’s belly, something that Yaz was finding quite soothing and loving.

“Have you thought of any names yet?”, Yaz let out a little grin, of all the things they had discussed about the baby so far, names had not been one of them.

“Not really, no. You?”

“No clue. But I want it to be something unique.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something in that brilliant little head of yours.”, as she said this, she placed even more kisses on her wife’s forehead.

“This baby is really lucky to have you, Yasmin. You know that, right?”

“No. This baby is lucky to have _us_. Now get some sleep, wife’s orders.”

Journey lifted her head a little to reach Yaz’s lips with her own.

“I'm really happy you're ok."

Only a few minutes later they both fell asleep, holding each other's hands-on top of the little bump.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little au that will hopefully warm your heart.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated x


End file.
